


A Thousand Points of Light

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 16: Paper Lanterns. Forgive the title if you remember the origin of it. LOL
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Thousand Points of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 16: Paper Lanterns. Forgive the title if you remember the origin of it. LOL

"We should do something significant." Harry sat at the kitchen table, frown on his face. "To show the number of lives lost."

"Muggles release balloons," Hermione said, "though they are terrible for the environment."

"We could each raise our wand to represent someone who had died," Ron said. "It's tradition."

"Daddy?"

"What are you doing up, Lily?" Harry got up and scooped her into his arms. "Let's get you back to bed."

As they walked down the corridor, Lily said, "You should make paper lanterns, Daddy. Like we did in nursery school."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "Brilliant."


End file.
